Piece of Love
by NISHUNE
Summary: On the night before Goku's wedding, a strange and mysterious woman appears in the castle on Mt.Frypan. She is non other than Ceres, a theif and supposed murder who is looking for the gold crystal. But who is she and what does she have to do with Goku?
1. Chapter 1 Wanted

**Chapter 1-Wanted**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. Those belong to Akira Toriyama. I do own Nishune and any other character made up by me...**

It was a mid summer day. The people of Mount Frypan were busy preparing the arrangements of their princess' wedding. Ever since she came back from the 23 Martial Arts tournament with her fiancé, the village had been very busy. So far, they had cleaned out the old chapel, which hadn't been used since the Ox King had gotten married, decorated practically every building with flowers and bought tons of food, for not only everyone was invited to the wedding, but it was also rumored that the princess' husband to be ate a ton.

In the castle on top of Mount Frypan, Ox King was busy shouting orders to everyone around. He wanted everything to look perfect for tomorrow. He was so happy for his little girl. Tomorrow she would finally be happy and strt her life as a woman with the man she loved. He smiled at this idea. It seemed like almost yesterday when he started to train her...

"Daddy!" she called out, interrupting Ox King's daydream into the past. Now he looked at her. A beautiful eighteen year old with long raven black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing the blue fighting gi he had givin her not to long ago. He smiled, she looked just like her mother.

"Chichi, did you try on your dress, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. It fits perfectly!" she squealed then she flung herself into his arms,"Thank you so much! I'm so glad I'm gonna wear it tomorrow!"

"You'll look beautiful, I know it!"

She smiled gratefully at him. He was so happy for her, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Tomorrow, she'd leave home forever. A certain part of him didn't want her to go, but another told him that he couldn't hold on to her forever. She had grown up and he'd need to let her go. To let her start her own life for a change.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked looking at him with worried eyes.

Ox King suddenly noticed that tears had been falling down his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and forced a smile on his face.

"Nothing, honey. I'm just happy for you, that's all."

She hugged him again,"Don't worry. You won't be lonely. I'll come by and see you when I can. And don't forget, you still have G-Chan to keep you company."

Ox King smiled at this. Of course, his hyperactive fifteen year old daughter was still around. How could he have forgotten? Usually, it was hard to forget G-Chan because she was always screaming around the house or singing some loud, rude song she had recently heard on the radio. She looked a lot like her sister in miniature, except that she always had her hair down and always wore shirts from heavy metal groups like ACDC or Rollingstones. He chuckled as he remembered this because he knew that it was her dream to make a heavy metal group.

"Of course, dear. But you know we're both gonna miss you dearly..."

"Both? You think G will too?"

"Of course she will. She might not say it a lot, but she really loves you."

"Well, she actually told me last night that she would be happy I was leaving, because she could use my bedroom for band practice!"

They oth laughed at this. It was G-Chan's dream to make a heavy metal group and she took this very seriously... She always practiced whenever she could with a small group of friends during the afternoons. So far, they were "experimenting", but they didn't have a name for their group or ideas for new songs. G-Chan said they needed some inspiration... something she had been saying for over a week now.

"Where's your sister anyway? It's nearly dinner time."

"Last I saw her, she was running down the hall screaming that she hated her dress for tomorrow..." replied Chichi with a disgusted look.

"Ah, well, you know her." he winked at his eldest daughter and took a deep breath. He soon shouted "G! DINNER! AND TELL GOKU TO COME DOWN TOO!"

Up on the third floor, in one of the guest rooms Ox King had prepared for him, Goku stared out the window. He sighed, tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow he'd marry Chichi. He knew that he should feel happy, tomorrow was gonna be one of the most important days in his life. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel right and it wasn't sickness. What was wrong with him?

"DINNER!"

He turned. A loud shout followed by the poundings of small fists against his door stirred him from his thoughts. Funny, usually whenever he heard that word he'd run down immediatly. He usually liked to eat, but tonight his stomach was in knots. This was actually the first time that seemed to happen to him.

"GOKU! DID'YA HEAR ME! I SAID DINNER!"

G-Chan was still at his door. Pounding and pounding. Yelling her lungs out. If this kept up, she'd break the door down. Maybe she'd take a hint and go away if he didn't say anything or opened the door.

"GOKU! ARE YOU NAKED IN THERE OR SOMETHING! I HOPE NOT 'CAUSE I'M COMMIN' IN AND IF I SEE YOU NAKED I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING VERY NAUGHTY AND MA BIG SIS IS GONNA BE MAD AND THE WEDDING WILL BE RUINED AND-"

"OK, G-Chan! You win! Come in" he sighed opening the door and letting the fifteen year old inside the room.

She walked around the room a while until she spotted his tuxedo hanging from the door of his wardrobe.

"Is that what you're gonna wear tomorrow! Geez, and I thought I had it bad with a pink and yellow dress! I don't understand why I can't wear my black dress tomorrow. I rowed about it yesterday with daddy, but nooooo! He says-"

Goku turned from her, not really listening to what her father had told her about why she couldn't wear her black dress and continued to stare out the window. He'd never felt the way he was feeling now. What was wrong with him? He just couldn't understand...

"Hello? Earth to Goku! Come in Goku!"

He started, then turned in G-Chan's direction and saw that she was looking at him in a kind of worried way.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It's nothing." he lied.

"Don't lie to me! I know something's bothering you. You can tell me! I promise I won't tell and I'll see if I can help you!

He sighed. Then he looked at her. For once, she seemed serious around him. Maybe she could help.

"G, have you ever felt... I dunno... like you had knots in your stomach or something like that?"

"That? Oh, sure! Lots of time's. It's nerves. You're probably nervous about tomorrow. Don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine! You two are gonna get married and it's gonna be great! It's your special day tomorrow, along with my sister's! Oh, and if that doesn't help, just imagine how stupid I'M gonna look tomorrow with a pink and yellow dress. You won't recognise me, I swear!"

Goku smiled. She was right. Tomorrow was gonna be special. He shouldn't be so worried about those things.

"Is your dress really that awful, G-Chan?" he asked grinning.

"Awful? It's horrid! I think the store actually PAID my sister to take it! Ah, well. At least I'm not gonna be the only bridesmaid who wears that stupid dress. Now let's go eat! I'm starving!"

G-Chan ran out the door and down the hall. Goku heard her feet stomping down the stairs. He got up and walked down the hall as well, a smile on his young face. G was right after all. There wasn't anything to worry about and he was glad he wasn't gonna be the one to wear an ugly, bridesmaid dress. Not that he'd tell that to her or to Chichi.

Dinner seemed to go by normally. Chichi would stare lovingly at her soon to be husband while he ate his food and asked for seconds, G would see the looks her sister gave Goku and would start making barfing noises and pretend to vomit in her plate of stew, thus making her sister angry and chasing her around the dining room, while Ox King smiled as he contemplated this familiar scene which had repeated itself constantly during those last eighteen years. It was hard to believe his two little girls were growing up!

They were just getting through dessert when one of the servants burst through the door looking very pale and out of breath.

"Your highness! Sorry to interrupt, but I've just received some shocking news from some of the villagers!"

"Calm down, Yutta! What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No sir, not a ghost! It's worse! The villagers...They've sworn that they saw Ceres not to far from here!"

All hell broke loose at the table. G-Chan practically choked on her ice cream when she heard the name "Ceres", Chichi gave a small shriek and Ox King stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over.

"You can't be serious! C-Ceres? Are you sure?" he asked, a hint of fright in his voice.

"Sir, I'm just repeating what the villagers thought they saw. It might have been a false alarm."

"Well, in that case... But, just to be on the safe side, tell some of the guards to stand watch near the place where the villagers say they've seen her..."

Yutta nodded and left the room. Everything seemed to go back to normal,although Goku didn't understand why everyone had reacted that way. It seemed that this Ceres wasn't somebody anyone wanted to mess with!

"Hey, you guys, who's Ceres?" he finally asked.

The table went quiet. The three family members exchanged looks and finally decided on a silent agreement that they could tell him.

"Well, she's a theif. Or at least, they say she is" stated G-Chan.

"But she's not an ordinary theif," said Chichi,"Really, she doesn't steal paintings or cars like the majority of some theives do today. She steals treasure. Jewels and stuff like that. She doesn't take it all though, one or two things, but what she takes is usually very valuable."

"But that's far from the point!" exclaimed Ox King,"the real reason Ceres is causing so much panic everywhere she's sighted is because she's a murderer. Every single place she's been sighted, there's always someone dead, some poor misfortunate soul that didn't even know what hit 'em. No one knows how she kills 'em. But it must be something very nasty. The last victim was practically blown to bits, the only thing they found was his left ear."

"Ceres is being looked for everywhere around the world! They've practically placed a large price on her head. Oh what I would like for her to appear now! What I could do with the money!" giggled G-Chan.

"Don't say stupid things, G! We've already got money, what do you want more for! And I don't want Ceres in here either! What if we end up dead! I'd never get married then!" wailed Chichi.

"That's enough, both of you! I think it's time we went to bed! Tomorrow's gonna be a great day and we all need a good nights sleep! Let's not worry about Ceres just now! It could've been something else those villagers saw..."

While the two sisters went upstairs to their bedrooms, bickering the whole way, Goku lied on his bed and remembered the look on everyone's faces at the mention of Ceres. Could there actually be someone more terrible than Piccolo? He was used to fighting monsters, but he wasn't sure about this. How did she kill those people? What kind of horrible powers did that theif have? While thinking this over, he soon fell fast asleep. Little did he know that his peaceful sleep would soon be interrupted by someone standing over the castle roof...

**Tada! New story everyone! I was listening to a song called "Piece of Love" (yeah the KKJ opening) and this idea just popped into my head! What do you think? I need opinions on this! I'm not sure I liked how Chapter 1 came out, please review, like always and let me know how this is goin' cause I'm not sure I'll work on this fic if no one really reads it... On the next chapter, we'll find out who the person on roof is, though maybe you guys can guess it already...It's pretty obvious, no? Until next chapter, JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Discovered

**Chapter 2-Discovered**

**I own Ceres. That's all I need to say, no not Ceres from Ayashi no Ceres, MY Ceres. The one I created. Anywayz, I own her. Everything else is property of Akira Toriyama! **

She had been waiting on the rooftop for hours, waiting for the lights to go out. Instead of hour, it felt like ages... Ages... That's how long her search for the golden crystal was taking.

Ceres's name was famous all over Japan and, just maybe, the other side of the world. Though she didn't hold a clean record. She knew everyone considered her a theif and she didn't deny it. Sure, she was usually forced to break into some manor or jewellery store to steal one or two valuable things, but she didn't know that they were the most valuable things in the room. Hell, she didn't even steal because she liked it. Truth be told, she hated stealing, but she had no other choice. She needed money, mainly for food and shelter. Sometimes she wished she could get a job, but, if she did that, then she'd never had time to look for the crystal.

She could live with the thought of all these humans calling her a criminal, it was the assasin part which she hated. She hadn't been responsible for any of the mysterious deaths the police and half of the globe were acusing her for, well, the first one really was done by her, but with a good reaason. The first victim wasn't human. He was a Metamorphmagus, a wizard who could change it's appearance at will without the aid of potions or spells. The majority of the surviving Metamorphmagi were dark wizards, the good ones seemed to have dissappeared centuries ago. That one had been following her one cold tuesday night and nearly succeeded in killing her with one of it's spells, she had been lucky enough to notice him just in time and deflect his attack with a sheild charm, causing the spell to bounce off her and hit her opponent with twice the power his old spell had. Unfortunatley for her, a couple had seen her attacking the wizard and called the police. She had managed to flee the scene before they arrivd, but they found the dead creature's body with the name CERES written across his chest. Ceres, however, had not been stupid enough to write her own name on her killer. If a Metamorphmagus was slain, the name of it's killer would appear on it's body before it was consummed in flames.

_Great, first everyone thinks I'm a theif, now the whole world thinks I'm some kind of freak assasin, _she thought bitterly.

She gazed down and saw a young boy rush out with two of the castle guards towards some nearby field. Ceres knew the boy must've seen her pass by and had alerted the castle. This wasn't a good sign. It would probably muck up her plans for searching for the crystal. She wouldn't be surprised if there was extra security in the treasure rooms...

She decided she would risk it and jumped down, clinging on to the edge of a window on the third floor. She peered in. It was dark inside. Perfect.

She pushed the window open and tiptoed inside the room, not making a sound. She was near the door when she heard a sound. A soun coming from the corner of the room. She turned and held her breath, hoping whoever it was making the sound wouldn't notice her or cry for help.

"But daddy, it was Chichi who ate all the icream sandwiches..." G-Chan mumbled, then she yawned and snored. She had gone back to sleep.

Ceres sighed in relief. The brat had only been sleep talking. She smiled to herself and tiptoed to the door, she opened it, tiptoed out and shut it quietly behind her. The hallway was so dark she could bearly see her own nose in front of her. Well, at least this proved that everyone in the castle was asleep.

"_Lumos_", she whispered and her hand started to glow. It wasn't much light, but it was better that way because then she wouldn't wake up the castle by turning on the lights just to see better.

She ran down the hallway until she finally found the stairs. She ran down and found herself in yet another hallway. She was on the second floor. The treasure room could be anywhere!

_Something tells me this is gonna be a long ass night,_ she thought while she ran through the hall.

After taking five wrong turns and mysteriously ending up in the kitchen two times (how the heck did that happen?) Ceres had finally found what she was looking for. The treasure room. It just had to be it. It was the biggest door in the whole castle AND it's entrance was beign guarded by two bored looking guards who looked like they hadn't slept for over a week.

_This should be like taking candy from a baby!_ she thought smirking.

Ceres plunged one of her hands inside her peach dress and pulled out a long, handcarved, wooden flute. She put the instrument close to her lips and blew a couple of notes, then a couple more until she was playing a very strange, sweet melody that would probably make you want to play, laugh, cry and go to sleep all at once.

The guards had obviously heard her melody and she could see them start moving towards her hiding place behind the wall, but, just as they were getting closer, they stopped in there tracks and started to yawn widely. Soon enough, both men had collapsed to the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

Ceres smiled at the sleeping men and walked right up to the door. She pushed it open and entered the room. It was filled with gold and jewels all over the place. She had never seen anything like it. It was actually true what the rumors said about all these treasures coming from around different parts of the world. She recognised some coins from france or a couple of jewels all the way from India, but, at least at first glance, there didn't seem to be any sign of the golden crystal.

She spotted a pile of gold coins nearby and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a few. They could actually buy her some lunch tomorrow. She grabbed a good fistful and pocketed it for safe keeping inside her dress.

"Stealing again, Ceres? How much are you planning on taking this time?" asked a deep, husky male voice.

Ceres turned and found herself face to face with a boy who looked like he was in his early teens. His black hair seemed to stick out at every angle and his raven eyes were full of anger and challenge. His pale white skin shone in the gleam of the few rays of moonlight that streamed into the room.

But none of these things was actually important to Ceres right now, she had her eyes on something else. A long brown, wooden pole was beign held firmly in the boy's two hands. And it was pretty obvious what he was going to do...or better said, _wanted _to do to her...

He didn't want to capture her and turn her into the guards, he wanted to KILL her himself!

**Crappy chapter, eh? I know. I couldn't sleep last night because of the heat, so I stayed up and wrote this next chapter. Now Ceres has been discovered by Goku! What's gonna happen to her now? And what the hell is the golden crystal? All in time my friends! Don't worry! Next chapter shall hopefully be up soon and Chobit Z shall be updated too, but please read my other fics too! "Fugitives" hasn't got any reviews either and I want it reviewed! Ciao for now (hey, that rimes!)!**


End file.
